Rune Factory Frontier: Story Mishaps
by Winter's ice
Summary: A normal, day for Selphy, but she is having money prombles, which means no more books, but thanks to Raguna, she decided to create her own story by useing the people of Tramploi, just how will they react when they see themselves in a book made by Selphy?


**Well, here comes my first Rune Factory Frontier fan fiction, which is in dire need of having more fics, and so here marks the beginning of my Rune Factory stories, enjoy. This one shall be a one-shot about one of my favorite characters of the game, I mean, who _wouldn't_ have an obsession with books?**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Rune Factory Frontier, the characters, and the references, only the story,**

**Chapter 1: A Simple Suggestion:**

It was yet another enjoyable day for our young, book obsessed girl, who goes by the name of Selphy in this small village by the name of Trampoli. She did what she usually did, get up and started reading in her room, without eating any breakfast. Later, she moved from her room in the back of the Rune Archives, a.k.a. the library, to the front hoping a customer would come to buy some of the books that where just laying around. Luckily for her, the young farmer slash dungeon crawler came in and bought two cookbooks for both the oven and frying pan. In that moment, a question crossed the boy's mind, a question he had been meaning to mention for a while, and he decided to ask her.

"Hey, Selphy, are you even allowed to sell any of these books? I mean, aren't they property of the library?" asked the young man to the book lover, who was currently off in her own little world thinking of what type of books she should buy with the money she just made.

"Hey, uh, are you listening Selphy?" asked the boy, who was quite quizzical about what she was getting all excited about, what a shame, he clearly doesn't know the aspect and true beauty of books!

"Huh, you say something Raguna? Oh, something about books?"

"Huh, yeah, are you even allowed to sell the books here? Aren't they for the villagers to look at, not for you to auction off so you can make some money for more books?" asked Raguna looking around the library, even though she has been selling books for awhile now, it seems that there are still the same amount of books that were here when he last visited, which was about a weeks ago.

"Well, I'm selling them to villagers, so it shouldn't matter right? I'm guessing you're the only one around here you _can't _cook without a cookbook? Oh, and exactly how do you expect me to make money?" asked Selphy while staring insensately on Raguna, with piercing eyes.

"Well, you could just write your own story and sell it to the people in the town. Hmm, could write a collection of short stories and put them all together in one big book and sell them on holidays like how Lute sells his wears," commented Raguna staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, that's a good idea Raguna!" yelled Selphy rising up from her chair, "I mean, I read so much, I have such a great imaginary, it's bound to be a great success among everyone in the village!" She now ran around the table and jumped right in front of Raguna and gave him a pat on the head and spoke, "I wonder what I would do without you Raguna?"

"Uh, you probably be blowing off all your money on books and never making a lot of money. Also, you would starve and hear a ear loud from Lara again," replied Raguna, while pulled out something from his bag and handed to Selphy.

"Huh, you brought me some rice balls, thanks Raguna! I guess you can cook after all, well, they aren't that hard to make anyway, and now it's time for me to start my stories, see ya!" yelled Selphy, grabbing the food from Raguna, and running into her room and a few seconds later, comes out with a backpack and a parasol in hand and ran out of the Runes Archive and heading to the mountain path, leaving Raguna watching her run off.

The energetic book lover was now sitting by the side of the rocks in the mountain path, giving a quick "Hello" to the few people she ran into on her way. Now, she was pondering what type of story she would write about. Perhaps a fantasy story about a princess being kidnapped by a dragon and being saved by her knight in shinning amour?

"No, no, no, that's too clichéd, or, perhaps a story about two brothers fighting supernatural creatures trying to find the truth behind there mothers death? Maybe a story about a team of special detectives, filled with a crazy cast of characters with a boss that has a dark past?" pondered Selphy trying to find the perfect story scenario, "Perhaps one about a Wizard trying to save the world from the Dark Wizard who's only desires are too completely enslave all humans due to the death of his family? Well, I know that at least one person would buy that one. Oh, maybe a mystery novel about a male character who has no memories of his past, who comes to a simple little town who is a part time farmer, part time monster killer, who only wants to remember his past, and along the way, stumble into a thickening plot, and then wins the heart of a young maiden, while having his very own harem, while he himself is oblivious to that fact" wondered Selphy's out loud, not noticing a figure slowly approaching her.

"Selphy, why are trying to write a story about me for, and, I do not have my own harem, and just how in the world did you come to that conclusion? " asked Raguna, who decided to follow her after their little conversation out of curiosity, and that he finished all his work for the day and had nothing better to do anyway.

"That's it! I'll create a story using everyone in the village as the characters, and that way everyone would buy a copy out of their own curiosity, and I'll see the money rolling in!" laughed Selphy.

"Um, wouldn't you need their permission first to use them in your story?" asked Raguna, now thinking that his suggestion wasn't a very good idea. If she would give the characters odd roles, the people they were based off of would be furious, after all, he would be considered an accomplish for giving her that wacky idea in the first place.

Oh, this could go very badly, but, on the other hand, he wouldn't be pestered to buy books anymore, well, not for awhile, but that would probably last only a few days, due to the fact that Selphy would spend it all right away, yet, he would have to deal with the wrath the villagers, so, he went with plan B.

"Another thing, if you use them rudely, they'll be ticked off at you. Hey, Selphy, are you even listening to me?"

And so, Raguna was not given a response due to the very fact that Selphy, wasn't there anymore, she apparently ran off somewhere while he was off in his own little world, trying to grasp what was to come.

"Great, where did she run off to? I hope she isn't causing any trouble for anyone." Spoke Raguna, while running off yet again to find the book lover before she causes any trouble for the villagers.

"_Great, and I thought trying to keep an eye on Mist was bad enough, now I have to keep Selphy out of trouble, why does this always happen to me? Do I look like a baby sitter?" _though an angry Raguna, here he was, trying to keep the peace in the small town, by running around like a nut, trying to track down someone before everything goes sour, could things get any worse for him? Too bad for him, everything was going to get worse by the sight of _that_ person, standing in his usual spot in the South District.

"Hahahahaha, why look who it is, it's the outcast of the village!" shouted Raguna's annoying enemy.

"Just great, just what do you want _this _time Brodick? I don't have time to deal with you right now, even though I rather not deal with at anytime," spoke Raguna, while mumbling the last part so that Brodick wouldn't hear, and if it did, well, that wouldn't end very well, perhaps even more of a head would come on.

"Ahahahahaha, why are you in such a hurry? Are you finally going to run off with your tail between your legs!" laughed the annoying Brodick.

"This is going to take awhile, I just know it," complained Raguna.

Meanwhile, in the Church District, Selphy had wandered back into the Rune Archives too drop off her parasol, after all, how could she write a story while having her parasol in hand?

"Alright! Time to get started on "Operation Fantasy Novel!" hmm; before I begin to write, I need a story title! Hmm….ahhh….hmmm, I'll get back to that later!" shouted the happy book lover, ready to start her story, and so, she ran out the Ruins Archive in a quick dash, but, while not paying attention, running into someone, sending both to the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Gah, sorry bout that," spoke Selphy, while raising her head to see who she had ran into.

"Oh, that's all right," replied the voice, which turned out to belong to the turnip loving, air-head of the village, Mist.

"Oh, Mist, perfect timing, I got a question to ask you," began Selphy, while getting up, then Mist followed suite and asked, "What do you need Selphy?"

"Well, exactly, why did you come here in the first place? And when did Raguna come here?"

"Oh, let me see," began Mist while putting her finger under her chin, "Why did I come here in the first place?" pondered Mist.

"What, you don't even know why you came here? _How did I not see that one coming?" _spoke/though Selphy.

"Oh, now I remember!" yelled Mist, "I came here because I was told to in a dream! Oh, and Raguna came here looking for me!" explained Mist, while saying the last sentence, it appeared that she had little twinkling stars in her eyes.

"Okay, got it, and are you sure your not lying?" asked Selphy, while writing down the piece of information on a notepad she pulled out from her pocket.

"Huh, why would I be?" wondered Mist.

"It doesn't seem plausible, being called by your dreams to this simple little village like this seems, odd, nothing eventful ever seems to happen here, except the occasional ghost sighting," explained Selphy, doubting the information, after all, it was coming from Mist, but later dismissed it, it could possibly be true, but, as long it worked for the story, it didn't really faze her.

"Anyway, thanks for the info Mist, well, I got to go, I need to interview Raguna next, so see ya," spoke Selphy as she began to walk towards the Business District. Once Selphy was out of ear range she mumbled, "What is she going to do with my Raguna?"

Now, in the Business District, Selphy was now trying to find Raguna, why you ask? Simple, it's the perfect way to start off the story of course.

"Hmm, what type of genre should it be, perhaps an action, adventure story? Maybe supernatural would fit in better, or maybe, ahh I know!" exclaimed Selphy.

"I'll make it a harem/comedy/adventure series, Raguna comes looking for his friend who had ran off due a dream, and when he finally finds her, he decides to stay, but little did he know that every single girl has their very own evil plan for him," spoke Selphy aloud, while gaining the attention of the people around her, which included Uzuki, who had just finished she training for the, along with Tsubute of course, Eunice, who was finishing up the laundry for the day, and for some unknown reason, Danny was just standing outside of Rosetta's store, "Materia".

"Ahahaha, I just know this is going to work, and I can say hello to all the gold I need for my books! Ahahahahah!" laughed Selphy.

"Why is she acting so odd?" asked a confused Uzuki, watching Selphy.

"Perhaps she's sick, maybe someone should take her to see Lara," spoke Eunice.

"Milady, I advise you stay away from that girl, whatever she has could be contagious," warned Tsubute.

"I bet that hermit just isn't used to all the sunlight, it probably fried her brain cells," Danny said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not sick, I just have the perfect idea and I'm basking in it, and Danny, shut up for once," replied Selphy, heading towards the South District.

"Shut up you book lover, why don't head back to your cave. _Jeez, I am seriously not in the mood for this,"_ spoke/thought an angry Danny, the cause for his bad mood is a mystery, "Hey, are you even listening…hey, and were did she go, oh, who cares."

And so our Heroin yet again ran off, which it seems to be something she does a lot, or at least starting that very day, which, started off like no other, but then changed from a simple suggestion. She had to thank Raguna again for his suggestion, well, if she could find him that, and now she is in the South District, with one thing going threw her mind thanks to the scene in front of her, "_Should I add yaoi into this now? Oh, what will the girls think? Crazed fan-girls, or extremely jealous girls?"_ Why is she thinking such a thing you ask? Ah, that is very simple indeed, it is because, huh, oh, look at the time, you will have to find out why next chapter.

**To be continue…**

**Well, I hope that you enjoy the fist chapter, even though Selphy did seem a little OCC in this, but, oh well, I hope you stick around for chapter two! Oh, and please review so I know what you think!**


End file.
